


The Harvest

by non_nomen



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baz is dating someone else but not really, Dev and Niall have personalities in this, Does that make sense? lol, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Jealous Simon, M/M, Oblivious Simon Snow, Pining Simon Sow, Pining Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, give baz some friends u meanies, rohan is like literally just a dude don't worry about him, this takes place in 6th year
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/non_nomen/pseuds/non_nomen
Summary: It's sixth year for Snow, and something odd is happening in Watford. Baz is an annoying prick with a new friend. Simon is sure that this is somehow a plot. Dev and Niall are good friends to Baz. Penny is a genius, as always. Agatha is unsatisfied, as always.





	1. A New Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not only God but also Jesus](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Not+only+God+but+also+Jesus).



**_Simon_ **

 

Penny and I are sat in the library reading the Chaldean Oracles as a homework assignment for our Theurgy class. I really don’t see the use in all this, but Penny seems to be very intrigued.

 

“It informed many ancient philosophers of their beliefs, Simon. Neoplatonism is said to have ties to ancient magic. It’s really interesting.” If someone transcribed paint drying on a wall into book form, Penny would read it without complaint. 

 

I would begin to complain halfway through the foreword.

 

“It’s really not, Pen,”

 

Penny huffed. “Either way, I have a 95 in Theurgy. I need to study or else I won’t ever beat Baz’s average.” I love to complain about Baz, but sometimes it really gets on Penny’s nerves. When it’s about academics, though, she’s happy to chime in.

 

Baz is my roommate who looks and acts the way a TV villain would. He’s my arch nemesis since he hates both me and The Mage, but he’s also one of the smartest people in school. Evil people always have advantages like that.

 

“Don’t worry, Penny. Once I prove Baz is a vampire, he’ll get kicked out of school and you’ll graduate valedictorian,” I tell her. 

 

Baz is also a vampire, but nobody’ll believe me.

 

“I want to beat him fair and square, and I’m going to.” I think Penny likes the competition she has with Baz. I don’t get to enjoy any competition with him. One day the competition’s going to be life or death.

 

“Speaking of Baz,” I already hear Penny getting agitated. Tough, she brought this on herself. “He’s been leaving Watford grounds almost every weekend recently. I wonder what he’s plotting.” I wait for Penny to tell me to just forget about him, but she does just the opposite.

 

“I actually happen to know where he goes, and sorry Simon, but it’s not to plan your downfall.” Penny doesn’t even look up from her book. Crowley, I think she’s still reading. Who can talk and read at the same time?

 

“What? Where’s he going, then?” I ask. It’s unlike Penny to keep something from me, but I suppose she tries to avoid the subject of Baz whenever she can.

 

“He meets with my cousin, Rohan. You know, the one privately tutored in Oxford? The Grimm-Pitches come to some of the same summer parties that the Bunces do. He and Baz have been friends for a few months now.” Penny gives this information like it isn’t crazy.

 

“That’s so… weird.” I really don’t know how to say what I’m feeling. Baz says I suck with words.

 

“I know, right? I don’t know what the two would even talk about.”

 

“Not that, the fact that your cousin is running around besties with my arch nemesis! Crowley, who willingly hangs out with a vampire?” Next thing you know, Penny will be telling me that she wants to run off into the sunset with Baz instead of running his grades into the ground. The thought of that alone makes me nauseous.

 

“Wait.” Penny looks up from the book now. “He  _ is  _ plotting against me!”

 

“Simon,” Penny sounds exhausted, but I won’t have it.

 

“He probably thinks your cousin has some secret info on me that he can use! Maybe Baz is even trying to convince him to join the dark side to get at you and me.” Penny looks at me like I’m wearing a tin foil hat, and it does make me feel kinda dumb.

 

“Baz has every class with you and sleeps about 3 feet away every night. Why would my cousin know more about you than Baz does himself?” Penny can say something, anything, and it can completely shatter my beliefs. She should be a life coach. It’s only then I notice her packing up. She gives a smile at me, almost saying ‘What am I going to do with you?’ and slings her bag around her shoulder. 

 

“Come on. Dinner is starting soon.” Penny knows me better than anyone. But that gives all the more reason for Baz to target Rohan. Hurting Penny is hurting me. Baz probably knows that; he knows everything.

 

“Wait up, Pen!”

 

**_Baz_ **

 

Snow is back to obsessing over me, like last year. Two Saturdays ago, as I dressed and left for town, I could feel Snow staring at me with suspicion. As I approached the Watford gate, I turned and glanced at our window. I couldn’t see him from where I stood, and yet I knew he was watching. Snow is very predictable. 

 

The next Saturday, Snow pretended to also be leaving Watford, despite having no place to go. He’s so stupid it’s almost endearing. Watching him awkwardly shuffle around the gate pretending like he’s got somewhere to go, desperately trying to be discreet as he watches me. If I were optimistic, and maybe completely delusional, I might think he had something akin to a schoolgirl crush on me. I am a realist though, and so I know it’s hatred that drives him.

That brings us to now. It’s Saturday, and Snow is thinking much too much for his own head to handle. If you look closely, you could probably see the smoke coming out of his ears. I’m not even doing anything to provoke him, merely sitting and my table with Dev and Niall, when he storms right over.

 

“Baz, odd seeing you here on a Saturday morning. Don’t you have somewhere to be?” Snow asks, as if he has just noticed me despite walking right up to my table with the sole purpose of speaking to me. Again, he’s stupid. He is, right now, looking as if he wished there was a pillar that he could lean on to appear even more casual than he already does. Again, the stupidity is almost endearing.

 

“I don’t believe it’s really your business as to where I’m supposed to be, Snow.” I respond coolly. I make eye contact for a moment, only to intimidate him, and then exchange looks with Dev and Niall as if Snow is no longer there.

 

“Well, I am your roommate. Might want to know if you’ll be around mucking up my studies.” He says, smoldering.

 

“Oh yes, because I’m sure you had big plans on studying today.” Snow gives me too many openings. Sometimes it feels to easy. I’m so tired of his antics and this point that I give him a pointed look and stand.

 

“Boys,” I call to Dev and Niall, “I’ll be in the library. Plotting Snow’s downfall, I suppose.” I take one last glance at Simon whose glaring terribly. Intimidation has never been his strong suit. I walk out the doors without waiting for an answer. Maybe I can finally catch a break.

 

**_Simon_ **

 

As soon as Baz’s dumb face leaves the room, I turn to Dev and Niall. They both sneer at me, and I take note at the fact the Baz obviously has put more work into his expressions than they have.

 

“Do you really have nothing better to do than find out what Baz is doing during tea time, Chosen One?” Dev asks. I hate when Baz and his cronies call me that. It’s annoying.

 

“I already know what he’s doing,” I snap, “I just want him to admit to it. The whole thing with Penny’s cousin is a low blow.”

 

Just by saying her name, Penny is now standing next to me, almost summoned. Dev and Niall decide they’d rather direct all conversation to her instead of me.

 

“You know of Baz and Rohan?” Niall asks, almost quiet.

 

“Well of course,” Penny says, pushing up her glasses. “He’s my cousin, why wouldn’t he tell me these things.”

 

Niall looked puzzled. “But you and Rohan aren’t too terribly close, I don’t… He treats it like open information?”

 

Penny now looks confused, but I’m just surprised that we’re having a conversation with Dev and Niall that’s not completely made up of insults.

 

“Why would Rohan keep his friendship with Baz so under wraps? The Bunces may disagree with your family’s sentiments but we would never be so harsh.” As Penny says this, Dev and Niall share a quick nervous look and then return to relief. I’m well confused now, but Penny looks like she just solved a case.

 

“Dev, Niall…” Penny looks amused but also uncomfortable. A weird but common combination to see her have. “Are Baz and Rohan talking to each other, or are they  _ talking?” _

 

Sometimes Penny makes no sense at all, but seeing that Dev and Niall apparently understand her, maybe I’m just stupid. Baz is always saying I’m stupid. Dev and Niall look sheepish, but as Niall speaks his gets much more serious.

 

“Now, listen here Bunce, this might be funny to you, but it would be proper fucked to use this as leverage of any kind, you understand?” I’m about to laugh. I don’t even know why Baz having a friend is leverage but being asked not to use it seems ridiculous and so out of character. I try to exchange a look with Penny but she has the same face as Niall.

 

“Of course. He’s my cousin, Niall.” Niall and Dev both relax at this. Penny grabs my hand. “We have somewhere else to be,” Penny says simply, and she pulls me out of the dining hall.

 

“What was that all about? ‘Leverage’ and all that shit.” As soon as the doors close behind us I want answers from Penny. She huffs.

 

“Simon. I knew than Rohan was talking to Baz but I didn’t know that it was like that. Please don’t go around talking about it, even though you may want to.”

 

“Like what?” This is a game of telephone that I’m not in. “Baz is trying to get dirt on me through your cousin, Pen, but now you say the word ‘talking’ in a weird voice and suddenly it doesn’t matter.” I’m pouting like a child, but Penny doesn’t budge.

 

“Simon.” Penny says, now standing still and looking me in the eyes. She hesitates before speaking and I can see her trying to make a new sentence, the face she makes is the same as when she has to give me bad news without upsetting me. “You don’t have to worry about Baz and Rohan anymore. What they’re doing isn’t related to you or your downfall. Okay?”

 

When Penny gets like this, days worth of arguing won’t affect her. I bite my lip.

 

“Okay.”

 


	2. A talisman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon has troubles in class and meets with the Mage. He's still hung up on Rohan

Simon

I watch a hare pass by as I walk to Magickal Spagyrics. It darts across the field parallel to the Wavering Wood, but it pauses halfway across. As it stills, I get the feeling that it’s staring at me, specifically. It kinda weirds me out, to be honest. I just hurry to my class before I’m late.

I’m quick to take my seat next to Penny, and to catch Baz sneering at me for a second before the bell rings. Today we’re supposed to be doing practical magical binding. There’s amulets and talismans everywhere, and I’m immediately lost.

Penny has me hold the amulet while she looks for the incantation. I glance up to where Baz is working with Niall. Well, where Baz is working, at least. Niall seems very interested with the feather end of his quill at the moment. He doesn’t even need to work, and Baz working alone is even further ahead than Penny and I. I’m staring at him to get his attention.

“Simon.”

“Simon.”

“Si, put it down!”

I quickly turn my attention back to my own project with Penny, and to the amulet in my hand. I can can’t loosen my grip, and the rhinestone is changing color in an alarming fashion. My magic falters and smokes. This, of course, is when Baz finally notices me. He smirks and glances at me from the corner of his eye. With everyone staring now, his attitude is enough to get me smoking. I feel my magic rising through my chest, and blood rise to my cheeks, but Penny grabs my shoulder first. It falters again.

“Just another day with Snow in class,” Niall whispers. Baz grins at him, and I get angry all over again.

“Honesty I don’t know what the Mage expects.” Baz says snidely. I see red.

“The Mage is an actual good person, unlike you, Baz.” I tell him. He only rolls his eyes. I scoff, and I probably look ridiculous, because I can never get my facial expressions to be as perfect as Baz’s, but he’s being a prick.

“The Mage? A good person? Surely we’re not thinking of the same man prancing around like Peter Pan doing his best to piss off the Coven.” Baz’s Peter Pan comment gets a few giggles, and he’s smirks.

“S’pose it’s rich coming from you when you’ve resorted to talking to Penny’s cousin just to piss me off.” I counter. It’s a low blow but I don’t feel any remorse as I see Baz’s face. To the untrained eye, he’s unfazed. But I see the crook in his eyebrow and the set of his jaw. He’s surprised, and thinking of something scathing to say. 

“Go fuck yourself, Snow.” Baz looks extremely irritated now, Niall looks ready to begin a fight with me, and Penny looks like she’s watching a car crash. I’m out of things to say, and I have half a mind to throw the amulet at Baz’s head when the Minotaur returns from the hall. The crowd immediately pretends to be working on their talismans.

“Mr. Snow, the Mage has requested you visit him immediately.” He says. Classmates glance at me from the corner of their eyes. I’m still staring at Baz, and he’s still staring at me, even as I lean down to grab my bag. I pull my eyes off him to look at the Minotaur as I walk out.

“Thanks,” I say, “I’ll be on my way.” I get one more glance at Penny, and one more glare at Baz before I shut the door behind me. It’s only after I close it that I realize I still have the amulet in my hand. I doubt I was able to do the binding correctly, but it is now shining another color. It might be dangerous, and I may have fucked up the spell royally for all I know. Baz is always mocking me for messing up spells, and I get a bit angry just thinking about it in passing. Truthfully, though Penny has let it go, I’m still right suspicious about Baz’s plot with Rohan. Our latest fight only pushes me further. I’ve never seen a comment get under Baz’s skin so easily. Baz doesn’t openly care about people, he’s too untouchable and cool to let that happen. So why is some random cousin of Penny’s taking his weekends? It must be a plot of sorts. I’m sure.

I’m so focused on Baz that I reach the Mage’s office without realizing I’m there. It’s only when my hand’s on the doorknob that I remember what I came for.

When I walk into the office I’m immediately greeted by the Mage. He sits me down across from him.

“Simon, how are your studies?” He asks. It’s always small talk for the first minute or so before we really get to business. I enjoy it though, the Mage is a good man, and has always been a comforting figure to me.

“They’re okay.”

“Seen any rabbits? We’ve had an influx recently.” A bit of an odd topic, but I have noticed one or two, and I tell him so. 

“And finally, how are you, Simon?” He smiles at me warmly.

“I’m alright, had another argument with Baz, but it’s whatever. What did you want to talk about?” I mention Baz before I even think about it, and then I have to steer the conversation away because talking about my roommate with the Mage never leaves me particularly happy. The Mage actually continues to talk about Baz, but what he says doesn’t bother me.

“That Pitch boy is very dangerous, Simon. I imagine it will only get more difficult to deal with him as your final battle comes closer.”

“I know! He’s been so pissy-” I’m about to get into an entire monologue, but he interrupts.

“What’s that there in your hand, Simon? An amulet?”

“Oh, uh, yessir,” I place it onto his desk and he picks it up. “It was for class but I think I messed it up somehow- it’s glowing and feels weird.” He’s inspecting it closely.

“You messed it up?”

“I almost when off- I was uh smoking- But I’m getting better at controlling it! I just-”

“Simon, this may be the most amazing thing a mage has ever done.”

“What?” I’m immediately confused. I thought he’d be dissapointed. He’s staring at it like it’s holding a secret. He’s smiling, and if didn’t know him any better it’d freak me out.

“If what I am thinking is correct, than you have put your magic into the amulet, not to enchant it, but to have it hold your magic.” He puts it down and then steps over to his bookshelf and begins to look for one in particular.

“Like, I made the amulet a piggy bank for my magic?” I ask.

“Precisely.” He says, carding through a book before placing it back onto the shelf. He laughs and turns to me. “Simon, great snakes! Imagine all your power compared to the rest of the World of Mages! Imagine what’s possible if mages can call on your magic to use it’s power!  
Simon, imagine never going off again.”

“That sounds pretty nice, sir.” I don’t really understand the other stuff, but I would like to lose this feeling that I’m always going to overflow. He laughs again, and I join in a bit.

“That it does, Simon. That it does.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the positive feedback. i have rewritten the timeline for this about 6 times and will probably rewrite it again, but here's a kinda short chapter. your comments really pushed me to keep writing, so thank you all. the things you've picked out so far as your favorite parts are actually large themes for the entire story so i'm excited now. i'd love to hear your theories! also sorry that this chapter is completely in simon's pov, i love complimenting baz in ways that sound like insults so simon is really fun to write for. ok, i've talked enough, see you all soon!


	3. A Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Penny doesn't care for the Mage's plans, Rohan visits Watford, The gang gets detention, and Simon obsesses over Baz.

**_Simon_ **

 

“So, yeah, he seemed pretty excited ‘bout it, I guess it would be good, y’know, to give my magic to someone not a shit with it as I am.” I wonder if the Mage would get angry to know that I tell Penny everything that goes on with our meetings, but we’ve got the no secrets pact, and I’m not about to break it for anything.

 

“I don’t like the sound of it. Are you sure it didn’t hurt you?” Penny’s actually taken a break from reading her book to speak about this with me. She - and the rest of the Bunces - have never trusted the Mage, really.

 

“No, now thinking about it, if kinda felt like a relief.” I say, and Agatha looks up from her own book.

 

“Magic is supposed to be so helpful,” she mumbles, looking back down onto her page, “but all it seems to do is create more problems.”

 

Penny looks like she’s about to start a whole debate with that one sentence, so I’m quick to steer the conversation back to the amulet.

 

“Anyways, he took it to investigate, I guess. I haven’t heard from him since, but he seemed excited. I think he wants to use it for when we eventually fight the Old Families.” This only makes Penny calm a bit, as she quirks her eyebrow.

 

“Well, then, I suppose you and I ought to come up with a better plan before that happens.” I shoot her a questioning look. “Si, a magician’s power is his own. Especially you, with all your power. I don’t like the idea of it being available to others.” I drop it, and look to where the library door is now opening.

 

Of course, perfect and uncaring, Baz saunters through, but turns and waits for others to join him. In come Niall, Dev, and a boy that I haven’t seen before.

 

“Penny.” I hiss, “ _ Penny _ , is that your cousin?” She turns to the door and makes eye contact with the boy, waving at each other.

 

“Yes, it is. He must be here as a visitor.” I’m staring at him, Rohan. He has brown curly hair and tan skin much like Penny, and he most certainly does not look evil, which makes me question why he’d be friends with Baz. He looks around the library with a polite and curious smile, and then says something to the group, most likely a joke, judging by how he starts laughing towards the end.

 

And then something extremely unsettling happens.

 

Baz laughs with Dev and Niall at Rohan’s joke. He laughs open mouth with his eyes scrunched up. I’ve never, in all my years knowing him, show so much emotion. 

 

But he just did. Casually, with his friends, as if he does it all the time. I narrow my eyes. Obviously, he’s trying to appear more friendly to gain Rohan’s trust, and it seems to be working. Rohan only moves closer to put his hand on Baz’s shoulder, and rather then pushing it off with a scowl the way he’d do with me, he looks at Rohan smiling.

 

Something in me really hurts, to see Baz smiling at someone like that. I think it’s because I know he’s only doing as a plot to kill me. Though, Rohan smiling back makes me angry in a way I find more difficult to explain.

 

“Simon,” Penny whispers, “Stop staring at them.” I pull my head back to my book, but my eyes strain to keep looking at Baz as he shows Rohan the potion section. Baz surveys the room, looking for what to show Rohan next. And then,  _ and then, _ he looks at me, for just a second, and then glances past like I’m not even there.

 

“He didn’t even  _ glare _ at me, Pen! What’s his deal?” I whisper back, but I’m still quite loud, though no one turns to look at us.

 

“He’s giving his friend a tour, Simon. He’s not focused on hating you right now.” I feel that arguing at this point is fruitless, so I just huff and look down at my book. I do steal a couple more glances at Baz, though. Just in case he’s looking at me.

 

Strangely enough, he isn’t.

  
  
  


**_Simon_ **

 

I don’t want to get into it, but another botched potion and a shouting match later, Penny and I have detention in Mrs. Possibelf’s room with Baz and Niall. She’s not even in the room with us, leaving just an enchanted boar eye in a jar to watch us while she researches rabbits.

 

10 minutes in, I think that boar eye is about to give me another detention. 

 

“ _ What _ are you guys even doing?” I ask as they giggle amongst themselves. I’m right bored, and pissed considering this was all their fault.

 

Dev has apparently taken on mind reading, because he responds, “Shut up Snow, it’s your fault we’re here anyways, we don’t need you stomping on our fun.”

 

I roll my eyes. “Dev, you didn’t even get detention. You’re not even in this class! Why are you here?”

 

“What, Chosen One? You really think I’d abandon my lads like that? We’re ride or die.” Dev says it with no sarcasm or irony in his voice, and I question what kind of people Baz is friends with. I continue to argue.

 

“Not to mention the class, Rohan, you don’t even go to this school!” It’s actually the first thing I say directly to him, and he looks surprised that I know his name. Or, if he’s been listening to Baz, that I’m capable of thought.

 

“You’ve got a point there, but where else am I gonna draw dicks on a chalkboard?” He asks, promptly drawing a new dick on the chalkboard. There are twelve now. 

 

Baz and his cronies actually nod at this as if it’s a valid argument, and I’m about to pull my hair out of my head. Rohan puts down the chalk and sits on the desk, and action that would make Baz insult my manners, but as Rohan does it Baz continues to grin up at him. It really makes my blood boil.

 

“We should sneak into the Mage’s office, carve dicks into that prissy silveroak desk of his.” Niall suggests, and the boys all giggle at the thought. They’d be stupid to go through with it though, considering the Mage’s closest contact is sitting right next to them.

 

It’s me. I’m the Mage’s closest contact. At least I think I am. He seems to like me. I hope he does.

 

The others couldn’t give a single fuck about the Mage, Baz especially.

 

“I would love to make him angry, but it’s really not worth the trouble of having to be near him, is it?” He says. He even glances at me for just a second as he says it, so I know he’s just trying to rile me up.

 

I look over to Penny, but she’s in the middle of homework. I know she wouldn’t be sympathetic, her not liking the Mage very much anyhow. I take one last glance at the boar eye and stand up gruffly.

 

“Whatever,” I say, marching -or more likely- stomping to the door, and grabbing the handle. 

 

Penny looks up from her assignment and frowns. “Simon, where are you going?”

 

“Anywhere but here!” I step out of the classroom, through the hall, across the field, and head into the mouth of the Wavering Woods before I’ve even taken a second to think of where I’m heading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has been literally 5 months hahahahahhahahahaahahahahahahahaha im sorry

**Author's Note:**

> (B)lease leave feedback and i hope u enjoy. if i finish this and peepole like it and i dont hate every second of writing when im done, then ill probs continue for 7th and 8th year. i got a plot for this whole thing already so like,, lol


End file.
